Blood and Roses
by applequeen
Summary: Second story to You Know You Want Me. Amalthea and Aidan have to choose which side their on but both of them find themselves making all the wrong choices then it becomes a matter of life and death.
1. Chapter 1

**(STOP! Warning: If you have not read the following story: 'You Know You Want Me' please press the back button and search it. Read it _then_ come back to this story. After you've read it you may proceed. =3)**

**Dhalia was changed into a vampire on her 17th birthday. Her witch blood combined with the vampire blood making her immortal but she does not have to drink blood. So its been 20 years but the twins had stopped aging at 16. **

_**Blood and Roses**_

Chapter 1

_Aidan's POV_

"Oh dear God!" I heard my mother gasp, "Aidan stop!" But I didn't want to stop. This girl tasted so _good_. I'd never had any blood like it before.

After I'd completely drained the blood from the girl I dropped her. "Did you say something, Mother?" I acted like I hadn't heard her.

Dhalia, my mother, glared at me. "You and I both know you heard me!" She seemed really angry this time, "Me and your father have told you _several_ times you can _not_ drink from humans!"

I rolled my eyes and wiped the blood dripping from my mouth. "You mean the _vermin_?"

"How dare you! _I'm_ human! _You're_ half human!" My mother yelled at me.

"I am _not_ human." I growled. "You're a _witch_. I'm half _witch_."

"And what do you think witches are?" Mother continued to yell, "We bleed just like humans, we look just like humans, we act just like humans...we even _smell_ just like humans! Because we _are_ human!"

"We are _not_!" I hissed.

"Brother, are you ashamed?" Amalthea spoke up, "Are you ashamed to be half human?"

I took a deep breath. "I can't be ashamed to be something I'm not."

"Dhalia." Leon, my father, came out of the house, "What's all the yelling about?"

"Aidan is ashamed to be half human." Mother said.

"How are you going to tell _me_ what _I_ am? I already told you I'm _not_ ashamed!" I yelled.

"He gets his stubbornness from you, Dhalia," Father chuckled.

I turned away from them, I hated when they talked about me like I wasn't standing right there.

"I'm going inside." I mumbled and began walking away.

"Wait, Aidan, Amalthea," Mother said, "You might want to get ready for you first year of high school tomorrow. Its not going to be easy controlling your thirst around so many humans."

I smirked, but they couldn't see me. "Oh don't worry about _me_," I said sarcastically, "I'm half human remember? It'll be a piece of cake." I continued to walk away quietly laughing.

"Keep an eye on him, Thea." I heard my mother say to my sister which only made me laugh more.

_~The Next Day~_

_Amalthea's POV_

_Mother told me to watch Aidan today. He's been so reckless lately. Killing every human he thinks smells good. _I thought putting on my earrings and necklace. The earrings were small hearts hanging on a chain and the necklace was also small and angel-shaped. Both were real gold.

_It's weird. Every time Aidan is about to do something bad his eyes change color. He has two __different colored eyes but they both turn orange when he does something he's not supposed to. Mother can see it too, but me and her are the only ones._ I began putting make up on now, _Mother says its because we're witches. Me and Aidan have never been to a real school before. We've been home schooled because Father didn't think we'd be able to control our selves when we we're little. He was right. Aidan is 16 like me and he still can't control his thirst._

"Amalthea!" I heard my Mother call from downstairs, "It's time to go!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I finished putting the rest of my makeup on.

Afterwards I grabbed the backpack my mother had loaded with a bunch of stuff I needed. I went downstairs to see everyone already there waiting for me.

"Today your father is going to drive you." Mother said, "But after today both of you will have to walk."

I nodded. "How do I look?"

I had on black skinny jeans, and a black shirt with a red rose on it also black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. My hair had a black and silver butterfly clip in it. I was like my mother when it came to clothing and makeup.

"You look beautiful, like always." My mother smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"Well, we better get going," Father said. "I wouldn't want you to be late."

My mother kissed us goodbye and we got in the car. I sat in the passengers seat and Aidan didn't mind sitting alone in the back.

The drive was completely silent until we got in the school parking lot.

"Okay, Thea, Aidan, I'll pick you up when school is over. Have a good day but remember: Control your thirst. If theres a problem you both have your cellphones and theres a bottle of blood in your backpacks. Just don't let anybody find it." Father said.

"Okay, bye Father." I said as me and Aidan got out of the car and waved goodbye.

Before Father was out of the parking lot I heard him in my head. _Watch your brother. And call me if he does anything stupid._

_I will Father._ I assured him.

As soon as we entered the school building two girls and a boy came up to us.

"Was that your dad I saw out there?" The blond one asked Aidan, "He looks _super_ young."

Aidan didn't look like he was in the mood to talk but surprisingly when he spoke he was calm. "Yes it was. Are you a freshman too?"

"All three of us are." The brunette said, "I'm Samantha, that's Sandy, and that's Eric."

"I'm Amalthea, but you can call me Thea and this is my brother Aidan." I introduced us.

"Pleased to meet you," Eric grinned at me.

I smiled back but Aidan frowned.

"So are you guys twins?" Sandy asked Aidan.

Then it hit me. _Sandy and Samantha must like Aidan._ I held back a giggle. How cute.

Aidan nodded in response then he gave me a strange look.

"Do you guys have like twin-telepathy?" Samantha asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think so."

Then a voice began talking on the intercom. "Good morning! First I'd like to say welcome to Hayward High school, to all the freshmen. I hope you like being a Hayward High Hawk. Now, I want all the freshmen to report to the auditorium so you can get your schedules and be on your way. Today is only for looking around the school so there will be no homework assigned today. Thank you and have a great day."

"Do they expect us to know where the auditorium is?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Eric and the rest of them laughed.

"I think I know where it is. Follow me." Eric said. He led us down a bunch of halls. This was a really big school.

"Here it is," Eric opened a big door which led to a big room with a bunch of people in it.

Teachers were trying to calm the all the freshmen down. Then a person, I'm guessing the principle, got on the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Okay freshmen, I am Mrs. Davis, the principle. Please for an orderly fashioned line behind the tables and one-by-one each of you can get your schedules. Then I was you all to get in groups of two or three and walk around the school. Check out the classrooms. Talk to the teachers. You can do whatever you want _except_ leave school grounds." Said Mrs. Davis. It was the same voice from the intercom.

"Can we smoke weed and have sex?" One of the smartasses asked.

Mrs. Davis ignored the stupid question and stepped down from the stage.

I looked at the person who asked the question. _What an _interesting_ boy._ I thought to myself. He had bright orange-red hair and blue eyes that looked like bottomless oceans. Then he looked at me and smirked making me look away.

Aidan was giving me the same strange look like last time. That look that somehow said: "I know what your thinking and you need to stop thinking that right now."

I smiled innocently at Aidan. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. Have you seen the looks on your face when you look at guys?" Aidan said and I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment.

"W-what are you-um talking about, Aidan?" I asked trying to act confused.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I thanked whoever sent this person to me to stop Aidan from saying anything else.

I turned around to see the orange-headed boy from before.

"Um...uh... H-hi." I said looking at my feet.

The orange-headed boy grinned, "Hey, I'm Jason. What's your name?"

"Um-Amalthea. B-but y-you can c-call me Th-Thea." _Shit! _Thought to myself. Whenever I'm nervous like this I stutter like an idiot.

"Okay then Thea. Would you care to accompany me around the school after we get out schedules?" Jason asked.

"She can't!" Aidan said quickly, "She's coming with me."

"Aw that's to bad." Jason said but his happy face didn't change, "I was really looking forward to talking to you more."

Then Jason turned to walk away. _No!_ I thought,_ I don't want him to go!_

"Wait!" I said before he took two steps, "I'll go with you."

Aidan glared at me. Jason turned to me, "Great! You can stand in line with me then over _there_. Only to get away from this jackass." He was talking about Aidan.

Aidan began growling at Jason and it didn't sound human at all.

Jason raised his eyebrows at Aidan. Then said something so low only people with ears as good as mine and Aidan's could hear, "Are you going to attack me, vampy?"

_He know's?_

Aidan stopped growling immediately and looked at me. "Father isn't going to be happy when he find out your hanging around a shapeshifter. A wannabe-werewolf shapeshifter at that."

I gasped. Aidan hadn't even whispered that! I looked around and luckily Samantha, Eric and Sandy had gone somewhere and no one seemed to have heard him.

"I am _not_ a wannabe werewolf. I _shift _into a wolf. Which makes me a _werewolf_, dimwit." Jason's smile vanished.

"But you were born in a shifting family." Aidan said. _How did Aidan know all this?_ "Which makes your a shapeshifter who thinks he's a werewolf." Aidan's eyes were doing it. They were changing colors.

_Oh God_, I thought,_ not here Aidan... Please don't do something you'll regret._

Aidan looked at me. Then I heard something that made my whole body go cold.

_Wouldn't dream of it, sis._ That was Aidan's voice! But his mouth hadn't moved. He'd spoken to me in my mind and heard what I was thinking which meant...he had father's power! Aidan was now smirking at me.

"Come on, Thea." Jason said through his teeth. Then he guided me through the crowd and to stand in line away from Aidan.

"S-so your a shapeshifter?" I asked nervously.

"I'm a _werewolf_." Jason hissed.

"Oh sorry." I said. There was a long pause, "What does it feel like? Changing forms?"

Jason looked at his feet, "The feeling is indescribable. Part of you feels like your dying the most painful death imaginable and another part feels like its just being born."

"Really? That sounds...amazing." I said quietly.

"Next in line please." The woman behind the table said. I turned to her. "Full name, please."

"Amalthea Clytia Corneille." I said quietly.

She began typing and clicking on the laptop on the table. Then she printed my schedule for me.

"Thanks." I took it.

Jason was next. "Jason Greene." She printed his schedule and gave it to him. "So, Thea, your a Corneille? I've heard of them."

"Y-you have? How?" I asked.

"Your Leon and Dhalia's daughter aren't you?" Jason was looking at his schedule. "Can you do me a favor? Ask your parents if they remember someone named Maria Sangue."

"Maria Sangue?" That name somehow sounded familiar... "Why?"

Jason grinned, "Oh just do it! And you know Kimberly? Tell her I said hi."

Kimberly Sangue! That's where I remembered that name. Kim was a good friend of the family.

"What do you have to do with the Sangues'?" I asked him.

"I'm Maria's adopted son." Jason put his hand on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Chapter 2 Revelations

_Aidan's POV_

Sandy and Samantha of course wanted to be partners with me. It was going to be hard to get rid of them. Then I realized: I can just kill them_._

"Hey you girls want to go somewhere alone?" I smiled at them.

The girls exchanged grinning glances then said simultaneously, "Sure!"

I led them to the a teachers bathroom. If they were going to die I wanted someone to find them soon.

As soon as we were inside alone I attacked them. Samantha was first. Sandy gasped and tried to escape but I blocked her way.

_Amalthea's POV_

I felt something. Something in my stomach.

"Are you okay, Thea?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Um...y-yeah. I just got a really bad-" There it was again "-feeling."

It felt like someone was pushing me. But pushing me where?

"Maybe you should sit down somewhere." Jason suggested. "And what does your schedule say?"

"It says I have math first, then history-" Then something was pulling me. Pulling me by my wrists! I tried to keep them glued to my sides but whatever was pulling me was _strong_.

"Thea is there a problem?" Jason asked.

"Um...I have to go somewhere... I'll be right back." I began walking in the direction it was pulling me.

It dragged me down the hallways until I got to the teachers bathroom. I couldn't hear anything through the door so I took a deep breath and opened it.

I gasped, "Aidan!" He was sucking blood from Sandy! I saw Samantha lying still in the corner, dead. "What the hell are you doing?"

Aidan looked at me from his stop on the floor his eyes were glowing orange. "Just go back to your little shapeshifter boyfriend, Thea."

"You _idiot_! I'm calling father." I said and turned around to leave. Aidan grabbed my ankle and dragged me in the bathroom. "Let me go!" I hissed.

"Not if your going to tell father." Aidan said, his eyes still orange.

"Fine I won't." I lied.

"Your lying. Yes you will. So let me think...how can I get you not to... Oh yes. Your little _werewolf_ boyfriend."

"I thought he was a shapeshifter?" I glared at him.

Aidan smirked, "Oh he's definitely a werewolf."

"Ugh!" I stood up and left. I could hear Aidan following me. Jason ran up to me.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, why did you run off like..." He saw Aidan, "Oh."

"Hello _mutt_." I elbowed Aidan.

Jason grinned, "Aidan do us a favor. Tell your parents Thea may be a bit late coming home today."

"Our father picks us up." Aidan said, "And where would you be going anyways?"

Jason put his arm around my shoulders and I became nervous instantly. Jason was obviously going to try to aggravate Aidan into attacking him.

"Oh just maybe to McDonald's...then back to _my_ house." Jason smirked.

Aidan, whose eyes were already blazing orange were getting darker and darker...turning into red. "We'll just see how father feels about that."

I gulped. Why couldn't I ever speak for myself? I was always being dragged around and told what to do. "Aidan you're _not _telling father!"

Aidan raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not am I?"

"No! You're not! Because if you do I'll tell father about Sandy and Samantha." I growled.

Aidan scowled. "Fine. But _you_ have to make up an excuse why you weren't there when he picked us up and why you came home smelling like _dog_." He walked away.

Jason grinned at me. "So, what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Cool, let's skip." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the main hallway and out of the school. There were no teachers around so after we left the parking lot we were on our own.

_Aidan's POV_

I didn't see Amalthea or Jason for the rest of the day. It didn't surprise me. When the last bell rang I walked outside to the parking lot to see father already there waiting for me.

"Where's your sister?" Father asked.

For a moment I was tempted to say _Out with her mutt_. But I knew better. I shrugged, "I don't know."

Father narrowed his eyes at me. Trying to read my mind but I had a mind block. He gave me a strange look and I looked up at him innocently as I got in the car.

He drove me home and told mother when we got in the house.

"Aidan if you know where Amalthea is you have to tell us." Mother said.

I rolled my eyes, "As I said the first time _I don't know_." It was so easy to lie to them.

Mother took a deep breathe. "Leon go find her, please."

"Alright I'll call Alex and the others." Leon said.

I sighed with annoyance, "Uncle Alex is coming over?" I hated when they came over. Alex always tells us what he saw in the future and what to watch out for. What if I want to do something fun and he sees it? What if he saw me sucking the life out of those two girls? I'd be screwed.

When the rest of my family was there they began the search for my sister.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I said.

"Well you claim you have no clue where she went and she's not answering her phone so we have to find her." Leon said.

Alex didn't look like he saw anything about me. "Yeah, she could've been kidnapped."

I raised an eyebrow at Alex, "A vampire? Kidnapped? I don't think so."

Alex shrugged, "You never know she could-" He stopped talking when Amalthea walked right through the front door.

"Amalthea!" Both of my parents said at the same time standing up.

I pretended to act surprised but didn't stand up or say anything. We could all smell the dog before she walked through the door.

My parents hugged her but both pulled back quickly wrinkling their noses.

"Why do you smell like _dog_?" Father asked.

"Forget about that. Where the hell have you _been_?" Mother said.

"I went to McDonald's with a couple of my friends." Amalthea said. She was staring at the ground trying to put on a mind block but I could tell it wasn't working well. I saw her hair was messed up, the butterfly clip she had put on this morning was gone, her backpack was missing and her clothes were ruffled, but yet she still managed to be practically _glowing_.

"And apparently went back to your mutts house..." I said purposely so low no one would hear me.

"Why didn't you call to tell us?" Father asked her.

"I forgot I had a phone." Amalthea shrugged.

_Idiot_, I thought,_ If she were smart she would've said she forget to charge it and it was dead._

"You forgot you had a phone?" Leon raised an eyebrow at Amalthea. He knew she was lying. "Who's this Jason kid?"

I couldn't hold back a laugh.

Amalthea bit her lip, not answering.

"Amalthea, tell us." Mother said.

"He's a friend." Thea said quietly.

"_Just_ a friend?" I had to ask.

Amalthea glared at me. "We went to McDonald's after school. I didn't know you guys were looking for me I'm so sor-"

"Really? Your going to lie to us like that Amalthea?" Father said. "Why don't you tell anyone what you _really_ did."

Amalthea sighed. "We left at the in the middle of school. We did go to McDonald's but it was only for half an hour."

"And what did you do for the rest of the day?" Mother asked.

"We went back to his house...and we only kissed I swear!" Amaltha said quickly.

Mother frowned, "That's not that bad."

"Not that _bad_?" Father looked outraged. "She left school to go with a boy she barely knew!"

Mother shrugged, "I've done worse."

"I forgot who I was talking to. I'm sorry I don't want my daughter out with guys she barely knows and that we've never met." Father said, I could already see an argument brewing. "But I can't expect someone who doesn't know how to be a mother to understand."

Mother gasped, "Well _excuse_ me for letting our daughter have a _little_ freedom!"

"Yes, and I won't be surprised if she ends up pregnant by the end of the school year from all the 'freedom' you give her!" Father hissed.

Then something unusual happened. There was a knock on the door.

There was that dog smell again.

Father opened the door and all of our family stood up when they saw, Jason.

Jason stood there holding Amalthea's backpack grinning his usual, stupid, oblivious, grin. "Hello, I believe Amalthea left some of her belongings over my house." He handed the stuff to father. "Tell Amalthea I said hi." He said and began walking away leaving us all standing there, shocked.

Father turned to us, twitching. "Y-you were out with a _werewolf_?"

"A-actually h-he's a shape...shifter." Amalthea said. I prayed she wouldn't tell on me now that her secret was out.

Everyone was staring at Amalthea with wide eyes. Everyone except me.

"Well, I'm going to my room." I said, "You guys can handle this 'family drama' without me." While I was walking up the stairs to my room I could hear Amalthea talking.

"He told me...to ask you guys if you know who Maria Sangue is." Amalthea said and I froze in my steps. Maria Sangue must be related to Kim Sangue.

"Why?" Mother asked her, "What does he know about Maria?"

"He said he's her adopted son." Amalthea said quietly. I heard a couple of gasps.

_"Aidan!"_ Mother called. I came back down.

"You called?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Sit down. Theres something we need to tell you kids." Mother said.

"Now, Dhalia?" Leon asked.

"Yes now! They need to know." Mother said.

"Need to know what?" I asked curiously. Then it came to me. It came to me like Jason's past had. "The Sangues' want us. They want us to join them because we have powers."

Now everyones widened eyes were on me.

"H-how did you know that?" Mother asked.

"Its like hearing you tell me before you actually tell me." I said. "Its one of my powers. Oh and the Sangues will kill all of you anyways if you don't give us up so that giving us up may be a good idea." With that, I went upstairs to my room.

"Well at least you know he loves you because he doesn't want you to die..." Alex said.

"Don't make such ridiculous assumptions." I yelled so they could hear me. Then I shut my door.


	3. Chapter 3 Caught

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but this story doesn't have any reviews so I'm not really motivated to write anything :\ but I'm not complaining I know people add this story in their favorites list lol)**

Chapter 3 Caught

_Amalthea's POV_

"What the hell Jason!" I yelled at him at school the next day. "Why'd you come to back to my house?"

Instead of answering me he pulled me closer and kissed me. When he pulled away I couldn't move.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said grinning.

I was dazed but I quickly snapped out of it. "Jason, seriously, do you know how much trouble I'm in?"

Jason smiled at me. "Thea just please stop getting so mad over nothing." He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me down the hall.

I bit my lip, defeated. "Jason, if my father ever sees me with you he'll go crazy."

I saw Aidan watching us furiously from the corner of my eye.

"Can I just do one thing really fast to get on your brothers nerves?" Jason asked. Then he backed me up against the lockers not waiting for a reply.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep from falling though I knew he wouldn't let that happen. At first I was confused about what he was doing then he kissed me...well _French_-kissed me.

Jason was then, abruptly pulled away from me and I looked up to see... "D-_Dad_?" So _this_ is what it felt like to be totally caught and embarrassed at the same time. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You forgot your cellphone." He said and handed it to me.

There was a moment of silence. It seemed like all the kids in the whole school stopped what they were doing, just for five seconds it was completely quiet. Or at least in my mind it was.

Father turned to Jason now, "What the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

Jason had never stopped smiling. "Excuse me, but I was never told I _couldn't_ be with her."

"Listen, _mutt_, you are very well aware that we are vampires." Father whispered. "And you know vampires don't like wolves. Whether your a werewolf or a shapeshifter that shifts into a wolf."

"Your point?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow at my father.

"Stay _away_ from my daughter." Father hissed.

"Or what?" Jason just wouldn't shut up! Soon my father would snap.

"Or I'll have to _make_ you stay away from her." Father growled. He was acting so..._in_human in public!

"I'm sorry, sir, I have no control over who or what your daughter talks to." Jason said, "If she wants to talk to me, then she'll talk to me. If she wants to kiss me...well then she'll kiss me. If she wants to go have se-"

"Jason be quiet!" I yelled. He was only making things worse for both of us!

Father was furious now. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Jason. It was _so_ embarrassing. Being dragged down the hallways by your father in front of everyone was _not_ fun. It was like all eyes were on me.

I glanced back at Jason. He wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were focused on someone...Aidan. They were staring-no _glaring_ at each other. Today was one of the worst days of my life.

Father pulled me out of the school and to the car. He opened a back door and tossed me in.

"Jesus, dad!" I yelled, "You could've been more gentle!"

Father didn't say anything he just gave me the 'look'. The look that fathers give their daughters when they want you to know your in trouble and that they're about to give you a _long,_ merciless, talk. And in this particular case it wasn't just _any_ talk. It was the one every teenager dreads, especially when hearing it from the opposite gender parent.. It was the _sex talk_.

I reached for the car door. I'd do _anything_ to escape this talk! I pulled the handle to open the door but it didn't budge.

"Why won't it open?" I yelled. I tried the other door. It didn't work either.

"I put the child-lock on. It only opens from the outside. I anticipated this would happen when I got here." Father said, which shocked me.

I began banging on the windows. But there was no one in the parking lot before school. Everyone was in the cafeteria.

Father began speaking. "Amal-"

"NOOO!" I yelled covering my ears like a little kid. "I don't want to hear it!"

Father pulled my hands from my ears. "Amalthea stop acting like a five year old. I just want to tell you what your doing is uncalled for and I can only _hope_ you make the right decisions."

"Th-that's it?" I began feeling really stupid for thinking my _dad _actually had the guts to actually give _me _the sex talk. I laughed at myself on the inside.

_Wow. Well of course father would leave that up to mother. And mother will just tell me a bunch of stuff I already know. I can't believe Jason actually put that idea in my fathers head. I mean I _might_ do it with him if he asked but-_

"Amalthea, stop right there. Your forgetting I can read minds." Father said.

I froze._ Uh oh..._ I quickly jumped into the passengers seat and opened the door since I knew only the back doors could have the child-lock on. "I-um-better get back to school, see you when I get home dad! Bye!" I quickly ran back into the school and into the cafeteria to find Jason waiting for me.

"Hey, did you get yelled at?" Jason asked.

"No he just said some bullcrap about how he can only hope I'll make the right decisions." I said. I felt strange urges suddenly. Urges that I'd never felt before. I moved closer to Jason, "How about we continue what we were doing before my father interrupted?"

"You don't even have to ask." Jason kissed me again. Then one part of felt like it was on top of the highest mountain in the world and the other part-the _good_ part was telling the bad part to get the hell down!

_If it makes you happy, it can't be that bad...right?_

_Aidan's POV_

It was funny I didn't even have to call dad to come yell at Amalthea's mutt. The stupid girl set herself up by leaving her cellphone at home.

All damn day I had to watch her making out with that _dog_. Just the fact of that mutt touching my _sister_ in that way was disgusting.

Samantha's and Sandy's bodies were finally found today and everyone was sent home early of course. School would be out for a couple of weeks while they investigate. I saw Amalthea leaving the school with Jason.

_Well following her couldn't be that bad, right?_ I had nothing better to do anyways. Jason led Amalthea out of the school parking lot. _Nah, never mind. I don't need to see my sister get screwed by a werewolf._

So I walked home.

"What are you doing home so early?" Mother asked when I got inside.

"Some girls got murdered and stuffed in the teacher's bathroom so schools out for a few weeks." I said nonchalantly, like that was an everyday thing.

"Oh, where's your sister?" Mother asked.

"Probably out with her mutt." I turned on the TV and sat down on the couch.

Mother sighed. "Leon isn't going to be happy."

"Did I mention how much I _don't_ care." I stood up and walked upstairs to my room not wanting to hear my mother's voice anymore.

Then I heard movement in my room.

_What the hell..._ I opened the door to see my Uncle Alex on top of some girl..._Kimberly?_

"Uhh..." Alex looked shocked, "What are you doing home so early?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I twitched. "On _my_ bed?"

"This is awkward..." Kim said. She wasn't wearing a shirt either.

"Get the fuck _out_!" I yelled. _"Now!"_

Alex quickly grabbed their stuff and Kim's arm and pulled her out. I knew I was going to be traumatized for life now.

In order to block out the oncoming images in my mind I put my headphones on and turned up my Ipod. Heavy metal began playing and I felt relaxed. But I just couldn't lay on my bed after witnessing what almost happened on it. So I sat in the chair _next_ to my bed instead.

Before long I drifted asleep though the music was blasting in my ears.

Someone was shaking me. Forcing me to wake up suddenly.

"Aidan! _Adian!_ Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. "Shouldn't you be with your mutt?" I asked looking up at Amalthea.

She rolled her eyes. "Aidan, you _have_ to do me a favor!" I noticed she was whispering.

"Why should I?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Because I'm your sister and you should love me,because _you_ killed those girls at school and because I'll _murder_ you if you don't!" When had she become such a _bitch_?

"Whatever." I said standing up and falling on my bed and burying my head in my pillow. Then I remembered Uncle Alex and Kim and I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Amalthea asked.

"Don't worry about it." I sat up. "What do you want?"

Amalthea bit her bottom lip and her eyes flicked nervously around the room. She was taking to long to answer me so I tapped into her mind.

"You want _me_ to convince father Jason is a _good_ guy?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Have the chemicals your put in your hair finally gone to your head?"

Amalthea scowled and ran her fingers through her hair. "I do _not_ put chemicals in my hair." She said defensively.

"What else do you want to call all that hairspray? Thank God you don't smoke or you'd end up with _no_ hair." I laughed at the thought.

"I didn't _come_ here to be insulted!" She hissed.

"I don't see why you came here at _all_. My answer is obviously no. I don't care if Jason were a saint. I still don't like him." I said and reluctantly lied back down on the bed.

"Oh really? I think your just _jealous_!" Amalthea said.

"Alright." I said. "Forget about the hairspray now I think your just plain _stupid_."

"Theres no other explanation for it!" Amalthea kept on talking. "Your just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't have a girlfriend!"

This made me laugh. I laughed and laughed and laughed until I noticed she was getting annoyed. That's when I forced myself to stop and explain. "You _really_ think I can't get a girlfriend if I wanted one?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Thereare plenty of girls out there that would consider is a _privilege_."

She glared at me. "Fine then. Don't. I'll just convince mom and dad _myself_."

"Good luck with that!" I said. "And shut the door behind you."

She slammed the door shut, leaving me alone again and that's exactly how I wanted it.

_Alone is better than having to hear any of their annoying voices._


	4. Chapter 4 Guess Who

**(A/N: Thank you lynzee44 for being my first reviewer! Your awesome ;) But anyways . lets get this show on the road! lol)**

Chapter 4 Guess Who

_Aidan's POV_

_What the hell?_ I looked around. Of course there were other people besides me and Lucifer walking the streets but...I could smell someone. Someone's blood. I could smell every humans' blood of course but this one smelled different. It was a sweeter more appealing scent.

Then I saw her. She was tall, she had shoulder-length brunette hair and green eyes.

"Aidan," Lucifer shook my shoulder to snap me back to reality. "Aidan!"

I looked at him. "Why don't we just go our separate ways from here, Lucifer? I can hunt alone. I'll see you later."

"Okay...I guess?" He said raising his eyebrows at me.

I began following the girl. It wasn't hard because her blood was easy to pick out in big crowds. Then I caught up to her.

"Um hey.." I was going to do this differently.

She smiled at me. "Hi, have I seen you before? Because you look familiar."

"That depends do, you go to Hayward High?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah! I remember now. I'm Madilyn, but you can call me Maddy."

"My name is Aidan." I said nervously. Though I can't remember ever being nervous in my life.

She shook my hand. "Can I have your number?" She asked suddenly.

"I'll give you mine if you give me yours." I grinned.

"Maddy hurry up!" Someone yelled behind her. I frowned. It was a boy.

"I'll be right there Brandon!" She called behind her shoulder to the boy. Then pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and ripped it in half. Then she pulled out a pen and scribbled on the paper. Then she gave me the pen and both pieces of paper.

I wrote down my number and gave her back the pen and paper.

She smiled, "I'll call you."

I nodded then she walked off. I looked at Brandon and sent him a message mentally. _Sorry I'm going to have to steal her from you Brandon._

Then I turned around and began walking home.

When I got there my parents were arguing.

"I don't care if my mother wants to talk to me!" Mother hissed, "I don't want to talk to her! I already _have_ a mother!"

"I'm warning you, your making a _big_ mistake. Soon your birth-mother won't be here anymore and you'll regret it." Father said.

Mother scowled at father. "I'm not talking to her. Cheryl is my _real_ mother."

"How come me and Amalthea have never met your mother?" I asked, making my presence known.

Mother sighed, "Because I haven't seen her since you both were born."

"Well I think it would be time for a surprise visit." I grinned. "I would really like to meet her."

"Fine, alright." Mother said crossing her arms around her chest. "We'll visit my mother this week. Since school is out. Tell your sister to pack some things, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

Father sighed with annoyance, "You don't even know if Cheryl still lives in the same house she used to."

"So?" Mother said, "Her name is Cheryl Mason, just look her up in the damned phonebook!"

I went upstairs to Amalthea's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her say softly.

I came in to see her brushing her hair in front of a mirror.

"Mother said pack some of your things, we're going to go visit our grandmother tomorrow." I said.

"We have a grandmother?" Amalthea asked.

"We'll she's not our real grandmother." I said then turned to leave.

"Aidan wait!" Amalthea said.

I turned back around, "What?"

"I'm sorry about being so mean to you before..." She said quietly.

I sighed, "Its okay." Then I left shutting the door behind me. Then I went to _my _room. Before I even had my hand on the doorknob I could hear heavy breathing.

I didn't even have to open it to know Alex and Kim were in there. I furiously swung open the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Alex and Kim gasped then left taking my blanket with them. I'd kill Alex after I was finished sanitizing my room.

I yanked the sheets off my bed and threw them in the hallway closet. I felt bad for the poor soul that found those. I got some new sheets out of the other hallway closet and threw them on my bed.

My phone began buzzing in my pocket suddenly. I answered it without bothering to check the collar ID.

"What?" I said with a bored voice then sat down on the floor.

"Hello? Aidan?" It was Maddy.

"Oh! Maddy!" My voice immediately went from bored to excited. "Hey what's up?"

"I was wondering...if you'd like to go somewhere tomorrow night." She said.

"Sure. Where?" I knew I was going to be with my grandmother tomorrow but I'd escape before nightfall if it meant meeting Maddy somewhere.

"I was thinking about going to a party. You can meet me at my house." Then she gave me her address. "See you at 8:00 pm tomorrow!" She said.

"Yeah." Then we both hung up.

"Aidan's got a girlfriend!" Someone said at my door.

I looked to see Alex. I twitched then stood up. "Let's get _one_ thing straight. You are _never_ aloud on my room _ever_ again. If I catch you in my room, if I hear you were in my room, if I even get the _feeling_ you were in my room I'll _murder_ you." I growled.

"Whoa, that's no way to talk to family." Alex said grinning, "Besides you'd never be able to hurt me. I doubt I'd get a scratch." He laughed.

I pushed him so hard he fell into the hallway. "Don't tempt me to prove you wrong."

Alex looked up at me in surprise, "B-but your only _half_ vampire! You can't be as strong as me!"

"Your right," I said picking him up by his shirt collar, "I'm stronger."

"Aidan put him down!" Father yelled from downstairs.

I dropped Alex and growled at father. "He asked for it."

Father came upstairs. "Alex are you okay?"

"Your son is...is..._strong_!" Alex said.

"I warned you, _imbecile-_" I hissed at him.

"What's going on up there!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

"Nothing, Dhalia!" Father called back.

"Why do you do that?" Alex asked.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"You talk like your older than you really are..."

"Am I using to big of words for you?" I laughed, "I'm sorry I forgot you have the brain of a elementary student."

Alex glared at me. Suddenly there was a scream in Amalthea's room.

I was in there in a split-second.

A guy who looked my age was holding Amalthea by her hair.

"Tyler." Leon hissed.

"She's a screamer. Just like Dhalia. She looks like her to." Tyler kissed Amalthea's cheek. "Where she anyways?"

At that moment mother ran upstairs. "Let her go!"

"Amalthea..." I said taking a step towards them.

"Take another step and I'll snap her little neck." Tyler said, his eyes were changing colors.

"What are you here for Tyler?" Mother asked.

"Maria and Jonathon are tired of waiting." Tyler said. "So they sent _me_ for your precious daughter here. Though she's not the one we want." He looked at me. "Aidan is."

"Fuck you!" I growled at him. Why wasn't Amalthea at least _struggling_? I noticed she had a faraway look in her eyes and she didn't even blink. He must've used compulsion.

"You'll eventually come to us." Tyler said. "I mean, even _I_ wouldn't leave my own sister with someone as perverted as me."

I snarled at him. "I swear if you hurt her-"

"You'll do what?" Tyler grinned but he didn't give me a chance to reply, "You know what's ironic? Jason was trying to _protect_ her. But you idiots ruined that by keeping him away." He pretended to look at his watch. "Oh look at the the time! Me and, beautiful, here should be on our way. Don't worry Aidan, I'll take _great_ care of your sister." He smirked.

"You bastard..." I said quietly.

"When your ready to give up you can ask your parents where to find us." Tyler said then he jumped out with Amalthea the way he had apparently came in. Through the window. Then they were gone.

"Amalthea..." My voice faltered.

Father put his hand on my shoulder.

_Although I was in a room surrounded by so many people, I had never felt more alone._


	5. Chapter 5 Alone

Chapter 5 Alone

_When we truly realize we are all alone is when we need others the most._

_Aidan's POV_

At first I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. It was like one minute Amalthea was there. Talking and smiling like she usually would. Then the next she wasn't.

She had never been so faraway. No matter what, I'd always been able to feel her presence. I'd be able to hear her thoughts no matter where she was.

"I can't feel or hear her anymore..." I whispered to no one in particular.

I could hear my mother quietly crying and my father and uncles trying to calm her down.

There was only one thing I could do. And I couldn't tell anyone or else they'd try to stop me. I grabbed Amalthea's phone that she had left on her bed. I checked the contacts then called the person I thought I hated but now he was the person I needed to help me.

"Hey, Jason, its Aidan." I went in my room and whispered.

"Aidan? Why the hell do you have Amalthea's phone and what do you want?" Jason asked.

"Jason, they took her." I said. I knew he would know who _they_ were. "They took Amalthea."

"They _what_?" Jason sounded confused. "Dammit. They must know."

"Know what? Jason you need to tell me everything. I need to know everything to get my sister back." I closed my eyes fighting back tears. I was _not_ a child. I was _not_ going to sit in the corner crying like a little boy. I_ was_ going to get my sister back. If it took going to hell and back then so be it. I wouldn't let them have her.

"My mother Maria figured out I'm keeping her from them. I was trying to _help_ Amalthea. Aidan whatever you do you can _not_ go after them. That's what they want you to do." Jason warned me.

"I'm not going to go alone. I need you to come with me." I said quietly. "But first tell me what you know. Don't withhold any information even if its unimportant."

"The day before the first day of school Maria told me she had a job for me to do. She told me about your family and how both of you had powers. She told me to befriend Amalthea and bring her to them. But...Amalthea started telling me things. Things about herself and I found myself telling her things about _me_. I fell in love with her, Aidan. I couldn't bring myself to give her to them...to Tyler. Oh God Aidan... We need to get her back-_now_. Meet me outside of your house in ten minutes." Jason said then hung up.

I set the phone down on the desk next to my bed slowly. He said he loved my sister... I shook myself. I couldn't think about that now. I had to get ready. Without thinking I went downstairs into the kitchen to see Alex getting a large bottle of wine out of the cabinet.

"That's the right thing to do. Get drunk as hell and pretend this was all a dream." I said sarcastically.

Alex opened it and didn't bother getting a glass he just began drinking it straight out of the bottle. I snatched it from him.

"Hey!" He said angrily trying to grab it back. "Give it back, Aidan, I'm serious."

"My sister could be _dead_ by now. While you just sit here drinking like an idiot." I didn't give it back to him.

"Aidan, there's nothing we can do." Alex shook his head slowly.

"Then theres nothing _I_ can do about this." I threw the bottle down on the ground. It made a horrible noise when it shattered on the ground. "Or this." I dug in the cabinet and pulled out more of them and threw them against the ground.

Then I completely ignored everyone as they ran in wondering what the noise was. I left through the back door and didn't look back at them once. At that very moment I hated them. Anything could be happening to Amalthea right now and they did nothing about it.

_Amalthea's POV_

I didn't know where I was. That man, Tyler had taken me someplace dark. It took me a minute to realize I was in a room. On a soft bed. _Handcuffed_ to a soft bed. My eyes adjusted to the darkness quite well.

The room had a _lot_ of gold in it. I wondered if all the gold was real. I wiggled around trying to get loose but it was useless. I was just wasting my energy. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep.

"You look so much like Dhalia."

I looked at the person standing at the door. Tyler. "Let me go!" I wiggled uncomfortably. "Why am I here?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. They were changing colors rapidly. He walked over to me and before I knew it I was unlocked from the handcuffs and rolled off the bed.

I groaned. I'd been in that position on the bed for way to long. My muscles ached. Tyler suddenly turned my head towards his so I was looking directly into his eyes.

I pulled away from him. "Why am I here?" I asked again.

"Your here to lure you brother here. He's the one with the real power. The one we really want. Once he's on our side Maria won't have any use for you anymore thus giving you to _me_.

I looked at him with pure horror. "My brother will-"

"Your brother doesn't even know where you are." Tyler said closing the space between us. He kissed my cheek. I slapped him them pushed him away from me.

"Get away you bastard!" I yelled moving to the other side of the room.

Tyler growled and was next to me again in a second. "I could snap you neck right now." He hissed in my ear. "Would you like that?" He held my arms to my sides.

"Your sick." I said closing my eyes.

"Your not much like your mother in personality. She was a fighter. You give in to easily." Tyler smirked.

"Because I'm _not_ my mother. I'm Amalthea. I'm me." I growled at him.

Tyler kissed me again. His skin was so cold...

"Your going to regret ever touching me." I warned him.

"Haven't you realized by now threats are useless?" He said beginning to lift my shirt.

"No, Tyler, please don't! Stop!" I said resorting to begging. "I'll do anything you want. Just not that." I was trembling.

"But that's the only thing I want." Tyler looked at me.

I burst into tears. "_Please_ don't." It seemed to be working.

Tyler sighed with annoyance, "Oh come_ on_. Its no fun when you do that."

"I-I-I d-don't want to." I stuttered theatrically.

Tyler hit his head against the wall. "Shut _up_."

I sat down against the wall on the floor covering my face with my hands.

_A-Amalthea?_ Someone said in my head.

_Aidan!_ I was really crying this time. Tears of joy. His voice was music to my ears. _Aidan, thank God! Please help me._

_Amalthea don't worry I'm coming. Your not hurt are you? Which room are you in? _He asked.

_I'm okay for now. I'm in a room with a bunch of gold. Please hurry!_ I told him in my head. _I __don't know how much longer I can be alone with him..._

_Its okay I'll be there soon._

I sighed with relief. Aidan was going to save me. Tyler looked at me.

"Are you done crying now?" He asked still annoyed.

I just kept looking up at him, trying to make fear plain on my face.

Tyler just walked out of the room rubbing his head like it hurt. I crawled back over to the golden bed sat down on it rocking back and forth.

How long would it take for Aidan to get here? Was he alone? If he was then-someone opened the door again.

It was a girl with long dark brown hair. She was my height but she looked angry.

"Get up!" She ordered. I stood up immediately. She grabbed me by my hair and yanked me out of the room.

Instead of just letting her order me around I fought back. I clawed at her arm angrily until she let go of my hair. She hissed at me.

"I suggest if you ever see your family alive again you cooperate." She warned. "If you don't know already I am Maria. That's Jonathon."

I hadn't noticed the guy sitting in the chair a couple feet away from me. He was absolutely _gorgeous_. But I couldn't think about that now.

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone? Leave my family alone." I looked at the ground.

"In a way we _are_ family." Jonathon said.

"I don't care." I said. "I just want to go home." At that moment Jason walked in.

"Oh look who decided to show up." Maria said. "Traitor."

I attempted to run over to Jason but Jonathon grabbed me holding me back.

"Let her go." Jason said, "Let her go now, Jonathon."

"You know we can't do that, Jason." Jonathon said flatly.

"I'll put it this way," another familiar voice said. "Let her go or I'll _kill_ you."

"Aidan!" I gasped. He stepped into the light. His iris was bright red.

"You know it will be easy to kill you." Aidan growled at them.

"You don't know how to use your powers yet." Maria said.

"Want my to show you?" Aidan suggested.

I noticed both Maria and Jonathon stiffened. Aidan walked over to Maria and she was frozen with fear. Aidan towered over her.

"Th-that won't be necessary..." She said quietly trying to hide her fear. Then Tyler walked in.

"Oh so he's here." Tyler leaned against the wall. Aidan glared at Tyler.

"Let Amalthea go," he walked over to Tyler, "Or _he_ dies first."

Tyler raised an eyebrow at Aidan, smirking, "I'd like to see you try."


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

Chapter 6 The Fight

_Amalthea's POV_

"Aidan you don't have to fight them!" I said still trying to get away from Jonathon.

"Amalthea just be quiet while I handle this." Aidan said. His eyes were dark red as he leaped at Tyler.

Tyler dodged him but he was tackled to the ground by Jason who was in his wolf form.

"Ah! Get this fucking rabid mutt off me!" Tyler yelled.

Maria began growling and tried to pull Jason off Tyler.

Aidan grabbed Maria by her hair while she was distracted and yanked her up. "Let Amalthea go or I'll snap her neck."

"Yeah right-"

"I'm very pissed right now so if your stupid go ahead and _try me_." Aidan said slipping his hand around Maria's neck. She was shaking.

"Jonathon d-don't be stupid!" Maria stuttered.

Jonathon let go of me and I stumbled over to Aidan.

"Let my sister go now." Jonathon said.

Jason was still wrestling with Tyler to keep him down.

"That's the difference between you and me Jonathon," Aidan said. Then he snapped Maria's neck without effort. "I'm heartless when needed to be."

Jonathon snarled at Aidan and leaped at him. Aidan pushed me out of the way and quickly dodged Jonathon.

I was suddenly angry. _Did Aidan think I was not capable of fending for myself?_ Well I'd prove him very wrong. I noticed Jason was beginning to struggle with Tyler so I decided to help him.

Tyler pushed Jason off of him and that's when I tackled him back to the floor.

"Oh I think I _like_ this position." Tyler said not struggling much.

I growled at him. "Your such a pervert!"

Then I used my nails to claw at his face making him cry out in pain.

"Ouch! Stop that!" He pushed me off him. Blood dripped down his face as he got up. Jason bit his leg with his razor sharp teeth. And I leaped on his back and yanked on his head until I head two snaps. The first snap was from Jason pulling his leg off. The second snap was from me pulling his _head_ off.

Tyler was _finally_ dead.

But then their other family members began coming in and we were outnumbered. Then Amalthea got a strange feeling in her chest. She blinked and looked down. It was like something was _awakening_ inside her.

"Jason." Amalthea looked at the huffing and puffing wolf. "I don't think Aidan is the one whose supposed to have the special powers. I-I think its me. Or it could be _both _of us."

Jason looked at me with widened eyes. Then he turned to the other vampires snarling.

The feeling in my chest began to spread throughout my whole body. I carefully avoided the vampires when they tried to attack me until the feeling finally found its way to my hands.

I flexed my fingers then looked up to see one of the vampires hovering over me. Instinctively I punched his jaw.

He fell back and now _I_ was hovering over _him_. They all seemed so much weaker to me now. Is this how Aidan saw other people?

I heard a sickening crack. My head shot up to see vampires all around Aidan. He was on the floor.

_"Aidan!"_ I screamed then began pushing my way through the small crowd of vampires to get to my brother. Aidan had a long scratch on his face, his whole body was blood soaked and by the way part of his ribs caved in the crack was the cracking of part of his ribs.

And all the other vampires were just _watching_ him. They didn't even care enough to kill him to put him out of his misery. Or they didn't want to kill him. They couldn't. They needed him alive because they still thought he had powers.

"Aidan.." I touched his ribs lightly and he let out a growl of pain.

"Amalthea go." He whispered. "Just leave me. Get out of here while you can."

I could see that he was struggling to talk. It was like his body was shutting down from all the pain.

"Aidan you know I can't leave you." I was crying now. "Your my twin brother. If I left you and you died _half_ of me would die with you."

Then something strange happened. Aidan's ribs began to reform where my hand was touching it.

I gasped and began running my fingers down the rest of his broken bones and they healed almost instantly.

Aidan and the other vampires looked surprised to but Aidan didn't waste a second of time. As soon as he could get up he tore the head from the closest vampire.

Jason went back to fighting and I was still sitting where I had been before. I was shocked and the other vampires were to scared of what I might do to come near me.

I stared at my hands. How had I done that? Then I remembered the strange feeling I had gotten before. That was probably how...

_Aidan's POV_

I had no idea how Amalthea fixed my ribs but I was glad she did. There were only a few vampires left now. This was going to be easy.

Suddenly the rest of the Corneille's busted through the door looking ready to fight.

Mother ran over to Amalthea and hugged her.

"What happened here? Why are they all dead?" Uncle Alex asked.

"Your to late, morons. We've got this under control." I said snapping another vampires neck.

"H-how did you guys...?" Alex looked around with wide eyes. "How'd you kill _all_ of them. I mean there's only three of you."

"Don't worry about it." Amalthea said finally standing up. "As long as they're dead it shouldn't matter."

Justin looked at Jonathon and mumbled something like: "Sorry brother."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry _brother_? He's your brother?"

Justin sighed. "Yeah. I was originally a Sangue."

I twitched then punched him as hard as I could on the shoulder. "And you choose _now_ to tell me? All this time I thought there were just some crazy vampires who wanted us to be apart of their family!"

Justin held his shoulder. "Ouch..why the _hell_ are you so strong?"

"Who the fuck cares why I'm so strong! Why didn't you tell me you were a Sangue?" I growled.

"Aidan calm down." Father said. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Let's go home."

I looked down at my clothes. They were ripped up and bloody of course. I looked around to see blood splattered everywhere. One the windows, walls, and furniture.

"We're not gonna clean up the mess?" Amalthea asked.

Father shook his head. "No we can leave it for whoever comes in here."

I followed the others out. Jason obviously refused to switch into his human form around other vampires and he was letting Amalthea ride on his back.

I rolled my eyes. I owed Jason a lot. He'd shown me where to go and helped fight them...but _owing_ him didn't mean I had to like him being with my sister.

I stepped on his tail purposely. "Whoops." I said.

Jason snarled at me and Amalthea just glared.

"Is he your new pony, Thea?" I asked smirking.

"Shut up Aidan!" She said, "Because Jason helped fight you those vampires."

"So? It still doesn't mean I have to be nice to him." I said. "I don't think father would approve anyways."

"Aidan I don't really approve..." Father said. "_But_ Jason did risk his like to save both of you."

Amalthea stood up and Jason switched into his human form.

"Augh!" I looked away from him. "Put some clothes on!"

Jason ignored me. "Let's get one thing straight. I came here to save _Amalthea_. Not to help Aidan."

I knew what was coming and I knew I didn't want to hear it. _Oh God don't say it!_ I said in my head.

"I love Amalthea." Jason said.

That made the whole family stop in their tracks.

"You _what_?" Father asked.


	7. Chapter 7 Arguments

**(A/N: I will apologize here just like I apologized in my other story for taking so long to update. D= I've just been having a bit of troubles so it took me a while and I'm very sorry. But now I promise I will do my best to update as soon as I can!)**

Chapter 7

_Aidan's POV_

"Jason you idiot!" I said. He _is_ an idiot. The last thing my father wants to hear is a werewolf is in love with his only daughter.

Father twitched and mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leon calm down its not that serious." She said quietly.

Father took a deep breath then said calmly. "Dhalia you haven't been a vampire for as long as all of us. You don't understand."

"Yes I do understand! I understand that your prone to overreacting to little things like this!" Mother yelled now.

"_I_ overreact? _Your_ the one who always overreacts to _everything_!" Now they were both yelling.

I rolled my eyes as they began yelling back and forth at each other. "Will you both just _shut up_?"

That's when they turned to me.

"Excuse me? Did you just tell your own parents to shut up?" Mother yelled at _me _now.

"Your lucky your not in trouble for leaving the house without telling us first!" Father yelled at me too.

I blocked out their voices in my head and we all kept walking home. They argued _all _the way home. Even when we were in the house they _kept_ arguing.

"He obviously gets his attitude from _you_!" Father growled.

"Oh right, so now its _my_ fault our son acts like that!" Mother yelled back.

_ How the hell did this turn from an argument about Jason to an argument about my genes?_

Finally our uncles intervened.

"Will both of you just _stop_ arguing?" Alex yelled. "Jeez, I think I might have saw a _divorce_ in your future."

Mother gasped. "Yeah right! We'd never get a divorce."

I jumped up. "Divorce? I'm all for it!" I said walking into the kitchen. "Anything to stop the constant pounding in my head from all the yelling."

"See?" Daniel said. "Your own son wants you to get a divorce. That's just sad."

I looked around to make sure no one was watching then grabbed a bottle of whine that was well hidden in the cabinet. I knew they were going to be arguing all night so hopefully I'd be to drunk to notice.

I was walking upstairs to my room when someone blocked my path. They snatched the bottle from me.

"What the hell is this?" She said angrily.

_Aw crap. Its Kim._

She shoved me back down the stairs.

I cursed her under my breath. Now my parents were going to be _worried_ about me.

"Dhalia! Leon!" Kim called them and they came to her followed by my uncles. "Look what I caught your son sneaking up to his room." She held up the bottle.

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't sneaking it, really. If I was you really think she would have caught me?"

"W...why the hell would you need to get drunk, Aidan?" Father asked me.

_Jesus this feels like a human family sometimes_. Then I could feel my father trying to get into my mind. I wouldn't let him.

"Answer your father!" Mother said.

Well I sure the hell wasn't going to tell them the _real_ reason... I took a deep breath. "I'm going to my room."

"No your not!" Kim blocked my way again. "Your not going anywhere until you tell everyone why you wanted drink whine."

I glared at her. "Fuck you. Fuck _all_ of you. I don't have to tell you a _damned_ thing." This time I pushed her out of the way and went upstairs to my room leaving them shocked. I slammed my door and locked it.

Then I noticed something. I could here the slight creaking of a bed down the hall. _Oh God Jason must be with Amalthea in her room._ I covered my ears. _I'm going to have to get out of the house._

But wait...there was something I was forgetting...something important..._Oh crap! I forgot about Maddy!_ The fight with those vampires has taken up hours of my time. I looked at my clock. It was 6:22 pm. Good I still had a bit of time left.

I changed out of my bloody ripped up clothes and put on a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. Then I grabbed the piece of paper where I'd written down Maddy's address and slowly went downstairs.

I walked in the living room to find Alex, Justin and Daniel watching TV.

"Have you come to apologize?" Alex asked me and I ignored him. I went in the kitchen and saw his coat laid on a chair. Perfect. I took the keys out of the pocket. I'd take _his_ car.

I didn't feel like hearing them anymore so I left through the back door. I knew there was most likely going to be alcoholic beverages at the party I was going to. So if I couldn't get drunk here, I could get drunk there.

Alex had a black Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren. And even in my angry state I new it was going to be shame I was going to wreck this car. Oh well.

I took my time driving to Maddy's house since I was a bit early. When I got there she was waiting for me outside smiling. Her smile got wider when she saw the type of car I was driving.

"Nice Mercedes!" She said getting into the passengers seat.

"Thanks." I said not bothering to tell her it wasn't mine.

Maddy told me where the party was and while I was driving there my phone began buzzing. I sighed in annoyance then answered it. "What?"

"Oooh. Driving and talking on your cell phone is against the law." I heard Maddy giggle.

"Where the hell are you Aidan?" It was my father. "And who are you with?" With out vampire senses he'd obviously heard her.

"You never cared before. Why would you care now?" I asked angrily.

"I _don't_ truthfully." Father said. "But your mother does and Alex wants his car back. Besides we were going to go to your grandmothers tonight since our trip got delayed."

"Go without me." I growled then hung up on him.

"You were supposed to go somewhere with your family?" Maddy asked. "Am I keeping you from going? Oh I'm sorry! You can go! Just drop me off at the party and-"

"I have an idea!" I smirked. "How would you like to come _with_ us?"

She grinned. "Sure! My parents shouldn't mind. But do I need to pack some clothes?"

"Nope. You can just borrow my sisters." I made a U-turn and began driving back to my house.

This was going to be _so_ hilarious.

**(A/N: Btw sorry this chapter is so short D= I'll try to write a longer one next time!)**


	8. Chapter 8 Cheryl

Chapter 8

_Amalthea's POV_

Aidan was still nowhere to be found when we got to our grandmothers house. It had to be almost midnight.

My mother nervously pressed the doorbell and stepped back. After about five minutes a couple of lights turned on in the house and a woman opened the door. She had graying brown hair and glasses on making her look older than she actually was.

Her jaw dropped when she saw my mother. "D-Dhalia…it can't be you."

"Mom, it _is_ me." She smiled, tears already forming in her eyes.

The woman hugged my mother who hugged her back. "Mom," she said when they let go. "This is my daughter Amalthea and my husband Leon. Amalthea this is your grandmother, Cheryl."

Cheryl's eyes grew wider when she saw me. "Oh my…. I always knew you would end up marrying one of the Corneille's." Cheryl kept staring at me in pure shock. "There isn't another child I should know about is there?"

"Well, we do have a son. He's Amalthea's twin and out of control so he's probably-"

"I'm right here, Mother," Aidan was stepping out of Uncle Alex's car with some girl. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were on the brink of turning orange so I knew he was up to something.

From the look on my mother's face I knew she was thinking the same thing. Dad went over to Aidan to probably yell at him.

"Well, you all should come inside." Cheryl smiled. "Sit down, make yourselves at home."

I sat down next to my mother on the couch uncomfortably. I had to admit, I really did _not_ want to be there. Not only was it boring but now I'd probably be asked a bunch of questions I didn't want to answer.

Cheryl exited the room for a moment and went into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes she returned with a glass of water.

Aidan, that girl and my dad came into the house now. Dad didn't look happy at all of course. The girl sat down next to Aidan and Dad sat next to me.

"Hello, Aidan," Cheryl smiled at my brother.

"Hi." Aidan didn't bother returning her smiled and frowned instead. I guess he didn't want to be there as much as I did but he didn't have to be rude.

"How have you been since you left, Dhalia?" Cheryl asked, targeting my mother first with questions.

"I've been absolutely perfect." Mom smiled. "I haven't changed one bit."

"I can see that. You still look like a teenager though it's been about 20 years. How old are your kids?" Cheryl said.

Mom laughed nervously. "I _wish_ I was that young again. They're 16."

"How's school for you guys. Gosh, there's so much I want to find out about my grandchildren!" She said excitedly.

"School is…okay." I wasn't sure how to answer that since I'd only been to school for two days. I'd been homeschooled all my life along with Aidan.

"They were always homeschooled until recently." Dad spoke up.

Cheryl kept on smiling as I did my best not to get up and leave. This was way too boring even for me. I couldn't imagine how Aidan felt.

"And who is this girl? Your girlfriend, I'm guessing?"

Aidan couldn't help but laugh, "N-no. She's just a friend. Her name is Maddy."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Maddy smiled and giggled. I wanted to throw her across the room.

Everything about her was annoying. Now I just had to feel protective over Aidan. I was a couple minutes older than him after all.

_Adian's POV_

This was so stupid. Aidan had no idea why he bothered going to his grandmother's house. He'd probably end up leaving in the middle of the night with or without Maddy. He had absolutely no desire to be there and his parents knew it.

Eventually Cheryl led them to their guest-rooms and everyone went to sleep, except Aidan of course. He sat up in his bed staring at the darkness in the room.

It wasn't very long before he heard footsteps walking down the hall, towards the room he was in. He didn't bother to pretend to be asleep when they opened the door. It was Maddy. She was wearing a short, transparent night-gown, so her chest was fully visible.

"What are you doing?" Is what Aidan would've asked if she didn't run over to him and silence him with a kiss.

Aidan was surprised but didn't hesitate to kiss her back as her tongue slowly slid into his mouth.

Maddy's hands began to slide down to take off his pants but Aidan quickly stopped her. "Are you crazy? My parents will hear without a doubt."

Maddy frowned. "Fine, but you definitely owe me later!" Maddy stood up and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Aidan sighed annoyed. It's not that he didn't want to. It's just with his parents vampires ears they could probably hear the mice crawling around the house and he didn't want to have to deal with explaining to his dad the next day.

It just wasn't the right time.


End file.
